Trump the Poke'mon Abuser
by Trumpisugly
Summary: Donald Trump is an animal hating jerk, so he decides to steal Pikachu from Ash, so he can cook Pikachu and eat him!


Trump the Pokemon Abuser

Trump hates animals, as he thinks they have no souls. He has no pets of his own in the white house, and he wants to make vegetarianism illegal (since most vegetarians are also liberals). So Trump was walking down a forest one day, so he could find some native americans or black people living in the woods to kick out of America. Trump suddenly saw a young Asian boy in a red cap with a yellow mouse. "Pikachu!" said the Asian boy, "Use lightning bolt!" "Pika…." screeched the yellow mouse, "…chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" The yellow mouse zapped a punching bag hanging by a tree, with a picture of Hitler on it. This got Trump extremely angry as Hitler was his hero! "Hey!" screamed Trump, "Don't sully the furher's good name!" "Oh no!" said the boy, "It's Trump!" "That's THE Donald to you!" Trump corrected. Trump then asked, "Who the heck are you and what is that ugly rat you have?" "My name's Ash Ketchum," said the boy, "And I'm training to become a Poke'mon master!" "Pikachu!" said the yellow mouse. "Oh yeah," said Ash, "And this is Pikachu!" "Pika!" said Pikachu. "I hate little animals," said Trump, "They aren't conservative-Christian-American-straight-white-men like me, so they don't deserve to live in America or even at all." Ash got furious and clenched his fists, and said, "Poke'mon are wonderful creatures, and are the greatest friends a human can have!" Ash then pointed at Trump and shouted, "I know how much of an evil man you are, Mr. Trump, you've caused a lot of problems in America and have made a lot of good people very angry, so I'm not surprised someone like you would hate Poke'mon!" "Actually," Trump interrupted, "I do love Pocketmen…..for lunch!" Trump then grabbed Pikachu and threw him in a bag. "Hey!" Ash screamed, "What are you doing with my Pikachu!?" "I'm having him for dinner at the White House!" Trump laughed, "My fellow conservative-friends would love to try roast Pikachu!" Trump ran away as Ash ran towards him. "Give me back my Pikachu you monster!" screamed Ash. But the evil Donald Trump was too fast for Ash, and Ash couldn't catch him. "I've gotta save Pikachu!" Ash said to himself. Ash summoned his Charizard and said, "Charizard! Take us to the White House!" Charizard flew Ash to the White House.

At the White House in Trump's office, Trump's evil friends consisting of Mike Pence, Steve Bannon, Richard Spencer, Ben Shapiro, Milo Yiannopoulos, Steven Crowder, Mecha-Hitler, the ghost of Ronald Reagan, and Pepe the frog were all hungry and ready to eat some Pikachu! Trump came in with the bag containing Pikachu. "PIKA!" Pikachu growled. "Shut up rat!" shouted Trump as he slapped Pikachu in the face. "Don't you dare hit my Pikachu like that!" a voice from outside shouted. Suddenly, the windows crashed and Ash flew in with his Charizard as Charizard burned Mecha-Hitler until he melted into robot goop, and Pepe the frog was burned into frog legs. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Richard Spencer, Steven Bannon, and Milo Yiannopoulos all cried, "Kekistan will not die in vain!" Ash then summoned his Squirtle. "Squirtle!" Ash shouted, "Use Splash Attack!" "Squirtle!" Squirtle shouted as he blew out an ocean of water at Trump's friends as the currents of the water washed them all away and out of the White House, and then all of them flew out of the sky. The only one of Trump's friends who weren't flushed away was Ronald Reagan because he was a ghost.

"Hee hee!" said Ronald Reagan, "None of your Poke'mon can stop me!" "Oh yeah?" Ash asked. Ash tore off his shirt to reveal he was a Ghostbuster! "OH NO!" screamed Ronald Reagan. Ash got out his proton-pack and sucked Ronald Reagan the ghost into it. "Ha!" said Ash, "That's for Reganomics!"

"Okay," said Trump, "This is clearly a work of China, I can tell…" "Actually," Ash corrected, "Me and my Poke'mon are Japanese moron, get your facts right!" Pikachu then managed to tear himself out of the bag, freeing himself of Trump's grasp. "Pikachu!" Ash shouted, "Use lightning bolt!" "Pika…." Pikachu shouted in an angry tone, "…chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu zapped Donald Trump, and Trump was left unconscious. "We'll know what to do with him…" Ash said to Pikachu.

Much later on, Trump woke up and found himself lying on a dirty ground. "Where am I?" Trump asked himself. A gorilla came right next to him and stole his wig. "Hey!" Trump shouted, "Give that back you hairy ape!" A peanut flew at Trump and hit him in the head. "Ow!" Trump said, "What the…?" Trump soon realized he was locked up in a zoo cage, and kids were throwing peanuts at him. "Ah well," Trump said to himself, "At least I get free food, and it's not being given by the government!" The gorilla ran up to Trump and stole the peanut from him. "Hey!" Trump shouted at the gorilla, "Give that back!" Trump punched the gorilla in the arm, which got the gorilla really angry. The gorilla then talked to Trump, "You do know who I am, right?" Magically, the gorilla was now suited in high-tech armor and glasses. "OH NO!" screamed Trump, "…NOT YOU…!" "This is Winston," said the gorilla, "And I've been sent here by Overwatch to teach you a lesson, Mr. Trump!" Winston went rage mode and threw Trump at the wall. "Ouch!" said Trump. Winston then got out his electric railgun, and Trump said, "Oh no! I don't want to be shocked again! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

THE END!


End file.
